Thunderclan Allegiances (Currently)
Leader: ''' Brackenstar- lithe, muscular broad-shouldered, orange tom with darker markings scar across his shoulders and bright emerald green eyes. '''Deputy: Cloudpelt- large pale gray, soft thick-furred tom with icy blue eyes, he has tufts on his ears white splotches that resemble clouds, broad shoulders and a bushy white tip tail. Medicine cats: Alderheart- large, slender, soft-furred, tom with green eyes he has smooth thick red tabby fur and a bushy dark red tail. Vineheart- beautiful, slender, short-furred white and orange she-cat with a dark green vine wrapped around her back-left leg. Featherwhisker- huge, light gray tabby, thick-furred tom with amber eyes he has a long tail and tuft ears. Stonemoon- large pale blue tabby tom with his left leg missing, thick-fur and tail and amber eyes. Senior Warriors: Moonteller- Massive, broad-shouldered, sturdy, thick-furred reddish pale brown tom with unusual pink eyes, he has a darker reddish-brown patch across his back a torn right ear and a thick tail Stormclaw- Massive, sturdy, broad-shouldered, dark ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes, thick fur and a thick tail. Spottedpelt- Slim, slender pale-yellow tom with brown spots and green eyes Rainwhisker- dark, pale blue tom with lighter pale blue muzzle chest and tip tail, small nick in right ear and blue eyes. Thistleclaw- broad-shouldered thick-furred gray tom with darker gray patches and lighter grey face and paws. Raventail- Large, Broad-Shouldered tom with yellow eyes, gray thick fur with another darker gray coat he has scars both eyes, torn right ear and a little nic in his left ear he has massive paws, and a plumy, long, bushy-tail Amberleap- Black she-cat with white chest and amber eyes. Young Warriors: Lionheart- Big, broad-shouldered, bulky, golden thick-furred tabby tom with green eyes, large paws and thick fur around his neck like a lions mane Luckyclover- light pale cream and white tom with darker brown tabby markings stubby tail tuft years and blue eyes Winterstorm- Small, lithe, sleek, soft-furred muscular snowy white she-cat, she has bright sun eyes and a sleek pelt with a long tail. Skyspirit- Slender, soft, orange tabby she-cat with light deep blue eyes. Fallenleaves- short-furred light tan tom with light belly and orange tabby patches and green eyes. Moonwatcher- Long furred broad gray tom with darker and lighter tabby fur and silver eyes. Riverfeather- Big, slender, long-furred silver gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Grayfoot- Thick-furred gray tom with lighter gray paws and tail tip. Poppyfern- Beautiful short-furred light pale blue and pink calico she-cat with blue eyes Snowbird- Pure white long-furred she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes Briarstep- Sleek-furred, dark brown she-cat, with sky-blue eye Sandfern- Small, smooth, long-furred yellow she-cat with darker golden tabby pelt and leaf green eyes Aspenfall- large, pale brown calico she-cat with light orange eyes, long-fur and long bushy tail. Lightcloud- sleek-furred, lithe, beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and scar across her belly. Sparrowfur- soft-furred, lithe, beautiful dark cream and white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes and scar on her left leg. Leopardpelt- Smooth, lithe, skinny, pale yellow tom with leopard markings with yellow eyes and a long tail. Fawntail- short-furred, lithe, pale tan she-cat lighter paws brown back with markings and light pale blue eyes and a long tail. Yelloweye- smooth-furred black she-cat with yellow eyes Mintspring- small, scrawny long-furred brown tabby tom with mint coloured eyes Mellowfur- light cream she-cat with orange tabby and yellow eyes Queens: Wisp- Big, thick, soft-furred dark gray blue she-cat with blue eyes she has a patch of darker blue across her back, scar across her. shoulders and a thick tail Mother of: Firekit, Violetkit, Ripplekit, Echokit. Cherryfern- long-furred, yellow she-cat with cherry red tabby and light green eyes and bushy tail. Tawnypelt- lean, tabby, pale brown and blue tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Cinderheart- small gray she-cat with dark gray tabby fur and beautiful amber eyes Ivypool- slender, soft-furred pale, silver and white tabby she-cat, and dark blue eyes Heathertuft- beautiful pale orange she-cat with darker markings, short fur and a long tail and pale green eyes Elders: Robinwing- slender graying light brown tabby tom with scar across his shoulders and pure forest green eyes Dusktail- big, lean muscular, thick-furred graying, gray tabby tom with darker stripe down his back gold yellow eyes, and a plumy tail